Kingdom Hearts: Heir to Truth
by monarchofambivalence
Summary: 150 years in the future, and the Realm of Light is a different place. The heir to the throne of Disney Castle has disappeared and Master Enix, by request of The King, has, in secret, sent his best pupil to find out what has happened.
1. Prologue : Always

_Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge._

What is this place? How did I get here? The thoughts whirled around as the girl rose from her place on the floor. Her body shivered as she felt the never-ending wind in every crevice of her naked body, save for her bandaged face. Her skin creased as she looked around, finding almost nothing but the endless fields of the grass in which she awoke, until a looming bastion appeared in the distance.

_That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that. I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand_.

The castle was larger than than it had seemed in the distance, and certainly more daunting, however the wind hadn't stopped, so her decision was quick. The creak of the door opening surprised her somewhat; the building hadn't appeared to be that old. A quick glance around the room and she had ascertained that there was no one there to stop her from entering. A few black cloaks lay strewn around the floor and after quickly stealing into the foyer the girl picked one, shrugging it over her shoulders, being careful with tthe zip so as it wouldn't pinch any delicates. The hood was deep, covering almost her whole face, yet she drew the strings, only caring that she was warm, the mystery of the thrown cloaks ignored.

_I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times_.

Her thick blue hair was wove around her face in wisps, as if a soft wind continued even after she had left it's vicinity. The halls were warm, and she found she didn't need the deep hood for so long. Eventually she stood, a new feeling entering her body. She no longer craved warmth, but a growing hunger, which had led her to wondering the halls of the manse. It was an empty place, somewhere seemingly not often come to. Bump. The Noise made her jump. She stood for a minute before It came again; from a door at the end of the hall. Bump She wondered what to do and eventually her curious nature overcame her fear, and her delicate feet made their way towards the door. Bump.

_Darkness...Darkness of the heart. How is it born? How does it come to affect us so? As ruler of this world, I must find the answers._

A laboratory. Her body glided through, her face puzzling at the many strange instruments. She had jumped when she first entered the room, but had smiled after she realised it the person staring at her was just a reflection in a mirror. Her inspection of the mirror had taken a good twenty minutes. The constant bumps had increased in number and volume, yet were now a dull throb to what they were before - her interest now held in the strange instruments. Tomes lined the wall, holding no interest to the illiterate girl. Her interest in the room waned as she made her way from one end to the other as she realised that there were two doors to the obscure lab. The closer she was to the far exit the louder and more frequent the bumps became. Her body made the slightest of sounds, her nervousness returning, as she made her way through the door.

_I must find them..._

"Another dud." Came the first voice, cold and disapproving. The bump never ceased.

"This one made it farther than the others though, didn't it?" The second voice started. It was low, yet soft.

"True, very true. Yet you must agree that it can't be a coincidence that it malfunctioned right here, in front of this particular pod." Pointedly.

"No.. I suppose you're right..." The second voice sighed. "I guess it's another one for the trash heap then."

It was then that the girl sat up eyes open. Ignoring the two males standing now pale at the turn of events, her body suddenly rose and pushed up against the pod with her, her arms squashed against her chest.

"Luce.." said the low toned one, yet the cold voice didn't respond, awestruck.

It was silent, barely a whisper, but it was what they had been working towards for ten long years, and the two men were brought to tears when they heard it. The blue-haired girl uttered one simple phrase, and without knowing changed the course of history forever. "...Keyblade Wielder."

_I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness._


	2. Chapter One: A Meeting in Secret

The port was too small, Enix had always thought that. The fact that G's were rediscovered here never ceased to amaze him; Disney Castle was always busy, with envoys and representatives, yet still managed to have a near-rustic G-Port.

"The public want it too sir, but the regency continue that the original will do." Came the bitter voice of his escort, Maximillian.

"I see you can add contempt along with clairvoyancy to your skills, Maxxie." Enix smiled. "Talk like that won't get you far here, as I hear it."

"Your face betrays you Master." Maxxie laughed, "I doubt it matters what I say though, sir. As soon I've saved up enough money, and have reached leaving age, I'm heading as far away from this place as possible."

_If you even HAVE a leaving age_, Enix thought grimly to himself. "And how long would it be until that?"

"I'm seventeen today sir, so a year from today." A faint smile traced Maxxie's lips.

"A happy birthday to you, Max"

The two companions made their way towards the Port Gate so they could finally be admitted into the grandeur city that Disney Castle had become. Now that Enix thought about it, he supposed that his new companion was right in a way. The last king of the previous dynasty had left no heir, his kingdom going to the son of his Captain of the Royal Knights, as regent until an heir could be found. Yet in the past five-hundred years none had, and so the regent family had continued, its leaders eventually taking the title of King. In all honesty, Enix disliked coming to this place. Despite is cheery outlook, he always had felt a festering darkness at the pit of his heart as soon as he set foot on the world.

"I tell you what, Maxxie," Enix started, turning towards his escort as they neared the gate. "I don't particularly need an escort, I've been here far too many times in any case." His hand produced a wallet from his pocket. "Take you pay, with interest, and how about you go along and enjoy the rest of your day."

Maxxie looked at Enix's outstretched hand in awe. He'd never seen five-thousand munny in all his life. "Uh... uh... I couldn't sir... That would be..."

"Come on! I'm sure there is a certain special someone who could help you spend this..." Enix added with a wink.

"Well I..." Maxxie looked down in thought, before looking up with a big grin across his face. "Thank you, sir!" You have no idea what this means!"

Enix chortled as his new companion made his way towards the staff exit.

***

Enix reached the inside of the castle, after being driven by a speedy Land-G, and heralded inside by trumpets and announcement. _A lot of noise for what's meant to be a secret meeting_, Enix thought grumpily as two small and hushed manservants lead him towards the kings chambers.

"Hello old friend."

"Good day, Daron." Enix said forcefully. Though they were political allies, Enix held no love for the man. "Now, please, let us cut the pleasantries. What have you called me here for." The two men were seated by themselves at a long meeting table. Enix had arrived there lead by two hushed manservants not ten minutes earlier.

"Enix, please, old friend." The King's slimy voice interupted the silence. "Make yourself comfortable. I know it took time getting here. Rest."

"You are correct. It did take time to get here... and it will take just as long getting back. The sooner I leave, the better. You know I am a man of business Daron, so please tell me you request. Time is munny, as they say." It wasn't the total truth. Enix would have rather stayed on holiday than work, but even two days flight was better than an hour with the current "King". A smile crept onto the King's face.

"Of course, as you wish. Always the practical one aren't you?" The King paused, as if waiting for a reaction, then spurred on by Enix's silence began again. "The truth is, the Heir is missing. Stolen, I fear. My own flesh and blood taken from right beneath me. My dearest Marielle, the jewel of the Realm." The the King's words were emotional, his face was not wiped of his grin. "She was in her room one night, and not there the next morning. The only thing found in the room was this." He lay apiece of paper on the table and slid it toward Enix. It showed what appeard to be a Heart, but it was mangled, and had what appeard to be stitches all over it. "Obviously this isn't my thing. and no-one can make head nor tail of it. Do you recognise it?"

_Unversed, Heartless, Nobodies.. now what? And why leave a lead telling us who they are? _Enix thought to himself. "I've no idea. Never seen it before, though it is reminiscent of the marks that plague the heartless."

"Yes, I gathered that myself. Anyway. all I ask of you Enix is that you find and return my daughter. Nothing more, Nothing less." His smile never wavered. "You can keep the sign."

Enix stood up, pocketing the piece of paper. It was is duty as leader of the protectors of the Realm of Light to find the Heir. "I'll put the best man on the job as soon as I return, Daron."

"Of course you will. Oh and one more thing, this mission is totally confidential of course. If the people were to find out that the Heir to the throne were missing, who knows what would happen?"

Enix turned to leave the door, raising his hand in acknowledgement. The King Kept his smile focused on Enix's back until he left the room.

***

As Enix stepped down the front of the Castle's front, he already knew who to send. It couldn't be him, a figure as public couldn't be absent for who-knows-how-long. One name circled in his head.

_Zaym._


	3. Chapter Two: In the Presence of Darkness

The sound of two keyblades clanging together loudly filled the room. The two figures holding them were at a standstill panting, yet neither faltering.

"Absen," one of the figures grunted to the other, "what is with you? You just can't lose, can you?"

The one named Absen laughed perversely. "You just love answering you own questions don't you Grey? I really can't lose"

He grinned, then whipped around, spinning low as to hit his opponents legs with his blade. Anticipating the move, Grey's body flipped over Absen shooting words of magic towards him.

"Blizzard!" Spines of frost shot from the tip of his key, yet were quickly dispersed by a hasty aero. Absen leapt towards Grey as the boy landed, launching a volley of seemingly coordinated hits; the opposing wielder fought to stay in the competition, furiously blocking as many blows as he could. A break in the hits was all Greyson needed, the red haired apprentice, gathering the last of his reserves, unleashed a volley of firey magics towards Absen's position, most of which were reflected. Smoke filled the air as Grey unloaded the last of his energy stores, and anger, unto his opponent. Drained, Grey dropped to the ground, panting.

A tense moment passed as the smoke parted and revealed Absen only lightly bruised. The opposing apprentice walked haughtily towards Grey. Brandishing his blade, he let the tip hover just above the panting student's head. "Do you submit?"  
Grey knelt, leaning on his keyblade, breathing slowly.

A moment passed. "I.. submit." He uttered in shame.

A buzzer sounded, and the lights in the Seniors training room raised. The awestruck audience around them cheered and clapped. Absen let a curt smile enter his face, kneeling down so that his face intruded Grey's space.

"You knew you would, Grey, don't let it get to you." And with that, the boy stood, bowed, and made his way towards the exit.

***

Grey's locker rung as he punched his fist against it hard. Every time. Every single time. Absen had beat him every single time they sparred, yet he never seemed to practice. To Grey, attaining the title of Master was everything. Every single day he practiced. Every swing with his keyblade, every line in the magic technique he had learnt as much as he thought he possibly could. He listened to every word his teacher's said and studied every night. Absen had never seemed to practice anything, yet still he excelled in everything he did; everything for him was served on a silver platter.

He opened the locker and pulled out his uniform. It was dark yellow, almost gold, showing his status as a senior. He looked at the uniform fondly. The mark of the wielder was stitched onto the breastpocket. That mark represented all that Grey believed in. Peace. Understanding. Equality. All things Absen lacked, Grey thought bitterly. He began pulling on the uniform, a yellow jacket and pants with a white t-shirt and black combat boots. It was dinner time, and he was hoping to eat quickly before anyone could embarrass him by talking about the spar that afternoon.

"Grey! Where are you?" a loud voice pierced the air, and Grey smiled knowing who it was instantly.

"I'm coming Rad!" He shouted back, as he started towards the entrance of the locker room, picking up his bag.

"Well can you hurry up? We're wasting precious eating time!" A skinny girl also wearing the yellow seniors uniform, albeit with a skirt, stood at the boys locker room entrance waiting for him. She brushed some strands of auburn coloured hair out of her face as he approached and smiled, almost pitifully.

"I heard about the spar, Grey." She said quietly, as they made their way towards the cafeteria for dinner.

Grey grimaced before answering "Radiel, how many times do I have to tell you to not worry about me?"

"Grey! This is the eleventh time that you've lost to him. You can't keep going on like this. He's practically unbeatable. Everyone knows, he's just too good!" She returned, exasperated.

"Gunner defeated him last year."

"Gunner wass also the top student who has ever graduated from here, Grey, not to mention she graduated two years ago, and has been doing missions for the Corps ever since.! And besides, Absen had a severe flu at the time, and was weak with fever. He shouldn't have even been out of bed." Radiel stopped and faced Grey, grabbing his hands. "I'm really worried about you Grey, you look worse every time you spar, I don't want to one day walk into you room and find you in a cast, or worse." She stared deep into his eyes.

Grey averted his gaze to the ground, mumbling a soft sorry, and they continued in silence until they reached the cafeteria. He surveyed the groups of mostly three scattered around the place and faces turned towards him, the students recognising him as the one who lost to Absen, again.

"We should know him better than anyone Radiel." He muttered quietly. The girl looked up to his face, concern suddenly filling her face.

"He's our partner, yet, ever since either of us met him, all he's done is shrug us off, and follow whatever Master Shayde says. Look around at everyone here. they all sit in three's with their partners, but he isn't a friend to us. He's barely a partner at all... In fact, he's barely human at all." Rad looked down, unsure of what to say The two friends lined up in the lunchline. Whispers of Grey's embarrassing defeat reached their ears from the people in front of them. An embarrassed look suddenly came over Grey's face which made Rad smile.

"Don't worry about it Grey, everything will be fine, I promise." And see her smile mad his face light up, and for that moment, he truly believed that life would be alright.


End file.
